


Chrysos

by snapchattingnct



Series: ad astra per aspera [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, markhyuck demigods, markhyuck greek mythology au, nothing but fluff, they cute you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: n. Greek. gold and riches.Mark wasn’t sure whose brilliant idea it was to do an easter egg hunt at camp, but all he knew was that he was going to find the golden egg.(a kairos spin off.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: ad astra per aspera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728724
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Chrysos

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter peeps! Hope everyone is doing well, staying healthy, and washing your hands~
> 
> Per request, I've decided to whip up a little something that takes place in the kairos au. What I managed to whip up is extra soft and cute, nothing but fluff. It's an older wip that I changed up in order to fit the au. A definite contrast to what kairos was so I hope that it's okay~ Not going to lie, I miss our adorable prince and sunshine, so I had a lot of fun with this one. 
> 
> Thank you to Isis for beta-ing per usual! I love you~
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Mark wasn’t sure whose brilliant idea it was to do an easter egg hunt at camp, but all he knew was that he was going to find the golden egg. Mark was going to fight for it because that prize was all his —  and Donghyuck’s too, of course. Anything that was his, was also Donghyuck’s. 

He had been at the archery grounds with Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno when Chenle came bounding up the hill with Jisung at his heels, screaming and shrieking at a frequency that scared away all of the birds in the clearing. 

At the sound of Chenle’s dolphin-like calls, Donghyuck’s arrow was thrown off its course, finding itself landing out of the target zone. He dropped this bow down at his side before throwing an exasperate look in Mark’s direction, sighing. 

Shoulders shaking as a smile graced his lips, Mark simply tugged the pouting boy into his embrace, cooing, “Oh, don’t be sad, baby. You’re still in the lead by a solid twenty points.” 

Leaning into his shoulder, Donghyuck let out a breathy sigh. “But I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off of Jaemin’s face completely. I want to see him bow down to me, groveling at my feet, saying that I’m the best archer around here.” Then glaring at Chenle, he added, “I was on a bullseye's streak too!” 

“Sorry?” Chenle offered, hands raised up in front of him. Although, the child of Poseidon really didn’t look apologetic at all. 

Mark was barely able to keep himself from laughing out loud at Chenle’s half assed apology. He surely would have done so if Donghyuck wasn’t all so bitter about his score. Giving Donghyuck a soft kiss on the top of his head, he squeezed his shoulders once. “You’re still the best archer to me.”

“I’m the best at everything in your eyes, Mark.”

“And? Would you rather not be?” Mark asked, teasing. 

“No…”

“Exactly, so cheer up, baby.” He gave Donghyuck another kiss, this time on the lips, and it seemed to do the job, because Donghyuck was in a better mood almost instantly. Mark couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s childish antics.

Then turning towards Chenle and Jisung, he asked, “So, what’s up with all the screaming? You scared half of the bird population in the next ten mile radius away.” 

“There’s going to be an Easter egg hunt!” Chenle shouted, the voice going up a few decibels, if possible. Everyone winced at the sound, even Jisung. “Doyoung is calling everyone to the common grounds.” 

He shared a confused look with Donghyuck, then towards Jaemin and Jeno, but they were just as clueless as he was. For all the time that he had been at camp, they had  _ never _ had a single Easter egg hunt. So, he wasn’t sure why they were doing one all of a sudden. 

With a single shrug of his shoulders, he said, “Let’s see what this is all about, shall we?” 

By the time that they made it back from the archery grounds, everyone was already gathered at the common grounds, buzzing with excitement and talking loudly amongst themselves. It seemed like all of the cabins were participating in this so-called Easter egg hunt.

He briefly remembered Doyoung explaining the rules and areas where they shouldn’t cross: the river beyond the camp’s lake was the boundary line, magical items were not allowed, this is not a game of capture the flag so no fighting, a friendly scuffle was okay though, and everyone has to play, not exceptions. He also remembered hearing what the prize for finding the golden egg was before just about all chaos broke loose. All of the campers were screaming and hollering, rushing to their feet in a crazed search for this golden egg. The younger campers were loud, but surprisingly, the older campers were even louder. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun were the first to leave the common grounds, running around like madmen, searching for this so-called golden egg. Those two were always so competitive, even as head campers. But then again, the prize was pretty tempting —first dibs on shower times, extra servings of kimchi jjigae, and the latest nintendo switch, animal crossing edition. The last one was the most tempting of them all.  Everyone at camp was  _ dying  _ to get their hands on the switch. 

Chenle continued screaming at the top of his lungs as he raced around the entire camp. Even when him and Jisung were on the other side of camp, near the waters, his high pitch voice could still be heard. The instant that everyone rose to their feet, Donghyuck and Jaemin were in each other’s faces, declaring, “I’m going to find the golden egg. I’ll show you what a true champion is like, even outside of the archery training grounds.”

Mark honestly thought that they would have gone for each other’s throat and had a bawl right then and there if he and Jeno hadn’t squeezed in between and dragged them apart. 

While everyone around them was pushing and shoving him aside in their haste to search for the golden egg, he tried his best to gather what was left of his insanity. Too much had happened in the past hour. He was struggling to catch up to all the craziness that was occuring. This impromptu Easter egg hunt gave him more of a headache than when he had to solve the riddles in the labyrinth. 

Blinking out of his momentary daze, he saw that Donghyuck was still pretty heated from his conversation with Jaemin. Running what he had hoped was a soothing hand down Donghyuck’s back, he said, “Don’t let him get to you. Ignore him. You know that children of Aphrodite like to stir drama.” 

Donghyuck leaned into his touch, pouting once again, “I know, but it doesn’t make me any less angry. He just riles me up so  _ fucking _ much.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

After a few minutes of standing in each other's arms, it seemed like Donghyuck had finally cooled down because he began to yank and pull at Mark’s arms. “Ya! This is not the time for cuddles, Mark Lee! We have to find that golden egg before Jaemin does. I’m not letting him win in anything for as long as I’m still alive.” 

Because Donghyuck insisted on it, he had to get it. That was something that Mark had learned from the first second that he had met the younger boy. 

So that’s how he found himself in the sunflower patches of the children of Demeter, searching high and low for this goddamn golden egg. 

“Donghyuck, be careful!” He hissed, pulling his boyfriend back from nearly stepping on a sunflower and turning it into a yellow pulp. “If we as much as allow a single petal to fall onto the ground, Demeter’s cabin will be out for our blood while we’re asleep!” 

“You worry too much, Mark.” Donghyuck laughed. “The sunflowers love me, they’re just being friendly. They know that I wouldn’t hurt them. I know that. You know that. The Demeter cabin knows that.”

“Still. It doesn’t hurt to be extra careful. Demeter’s kids are scary when they want to be.” 

“Fear not, my prince, I’ll save you from their garden hoes and watering pots.” Donghyuck’s laugh echoed brightly into the vast meadows, warming his entire body up. 

Cheeks completely flushed, Mark muttered, “I told you to stop calling me that…”

“Nope. Never.” 

“You’re so annoying, Donghyuck.”

“But you know you love me anyways.”

And he does. 

He loved Donghyuck more than anything else in the universe. How could he not? Especially when Donghyuck was looking back at him the way he was, smiling so cheekily at him, eyes disappearing into tiny crescents. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink from spending way too much time laying out in the fields and letting the sun kiss them endlessly. His eyes were gleaming, drawing Mark in, and making him drown in everything warm and honey. 

Mark loved it. 

He allowed Donghyuck to pull and tug him along, running toward the sunflower patches, being careful not to crush any of them this time around. Then they were dashing through the meadows, head thrown back and arms spread apart, but fingers never separating. 

They’ve already looked through the main cabins, the common grounds, the training grounds, and the stables. They also took a daring peek through the Ares’s kids’ armory house in search of the golden egg, but they found nothing. The only spot left that they hadn’t searched was the lake at the edge of camp, right at the border. 

As they skidded to a stop by the waters, Donghyuck immediately caught sight of an available boat nearby. Tugging on Mark’s arm once more, he half whispered, half shouted, “Come on. Let’s get on the boat.” 

“What? Why? This is not the time for a boat ride.” 

“Don’t question it. Just come on.” Donghyuck urged him into the little boat. 

In the haste that Donghyuck had in getting into the boat, he nearly knocked Mark completely into the water. Hands searching for something to hold onto, Mark threw a glare at Donghyuck. “I know that you really want to find that golden egg but throwing me overboard isn’t an option, baby.” 

Rowing them out from the shores, Donghyuck winked at him. “The stakes are high right now,  _ baby.  _ So, if it means that I have to throw you overboard in order to get to that egg first, then I will not hesitate in doing so.” Then with a tiny shrug of his shoulders, he added, “You know how to swim, so it’s not that big of a deal.” 

Before he could open his mouth to protest, Donghyuck was already leaning over and kissing him. The way that Donghyuck was smiling so widely into his kiss had him smiling too. For some reason, he had an inkling that Donghyuck chose to get into a boat by the lake with him, not for the golden egg, but for something else entirely. 

Mark liked it. He liked this plan that Donghyuck had had in mind. 

He had kissed Donghyuck a million times before, but each time, it felt like it was the first. The warmth began in his chest and it traveled all the way down to his toes. It sent his heart racing and thumping hard against his chest. When Donghyuck’s lips were on his, everything else simply vanished, until it was nothing but background noise. The only thing on his mind at that very moment was just Donghyuck, and the feeling of their warm lips against one another. Nothing else truly mattered —  only Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck had a golden soul with warm honey eyes, curious thoughts, and a heart full of love. He was the summer sun and Mark wanted to melt into him, whole-heartedly. With each brush of their lips, Mark found himself drowning and becoming more drunk on the taste of Donghyuck, but he’ll never grow tired of it, ever. If there was one moment that he could choose to spend the rest of his life in, it would be this moment right here. 

They unwillingly parted from each other to breathe in the air that they both needed. Their breaths mingled with one another as their hearts began to thump in sync. As Donghyuck pressed his forehead against his, Mark couldn’t help but smile back at him, mind completely blissed out and heart full. He leant in with the intention to kiss Donghyuck again, senselessly, as he had done to him, but he stopped midway as his eyes caught sight of something sparkling in the waters. 

Donghyuck’s brows were knitted together, confused at why he had stopped, but the sparkling object in the waters had his complete attention. 

“What are you looking at, Mark?” Donghyuck breathed out. He was still breathless from the kiss that they shared, his breath coming out in hot puffs against his skin. 

“Hyuck, look.” Mark whispered as he pointed to the shining object behind him.

There, perched on a cute bunny floatie, was the golden egg that they’ve all been searching for. 

The moment that Donghyuck turned around in his hold and caught sight of the golden egg, he all but went bat shit crazy. One moment, he was on the boat with Donghyuck in his lap, recovering from a mind-blowing kiss, then the next, he was shoved overboard into the cold waters, sputtering for air. 

As he resurfaced, spitting out the water in his mouth, he threw the meanest glare he could muster at the golden boy still happy and dry on the boat. “Are you  _ fucking  _ serious, Lee Donghyuck?”

“No time to waste, baby! Get that egg and bring it back over.” Donghyuck motioned for him to continue swimming. He even daringly threw up a thumbs up, shouting, “You’re doing great, baby!” 

“I can not believe it, you literally threw me overboard for a damn  _ egg _ .” Mark hissed back.

“I love you!” 

“I fucking love you too.” 

Once again, what Donghyuck wanted, he always got, so Mark all but sighed and began swimming towards the stupid golden egg. Snatching it from the bunny floatie, he swam back to Donghyuck and handed the boy the egg, watching as he cradled it to his chest like it was his most precious possession. 

Mark was still bitter over the fact that Donghyuck had really thrown him overboard, so when Donghyuck offered him a hand into getting back into the boat, Mark all but swatted it away. 

“Aw, baby, don’t be upset.” Donghyuck cooed at him, brushing his wet bangs out from his eyes. Then batting his eyes in a manner that Mark  _ knew  _ that he must have picked up from spending too much time around Jaemin and Jaehyun, the tactics of the children of Aphrodite, Donghyuck pouted, saying, “I love you, Mark.” 

Rolling his eyes, he caved a little and leant in, kissing Donghyuck right on the lips. Satisfied with the grin that decorated Donghyuck’s face, he began rowing them back to shore. 

Mark figured that if falling into the waters and getting soaking wet was the cost for having Donghyuck smiling the way that he was right at that moment, then it was okay. 

Anything for his golden boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading all of your comments, so let me know your thoughts and feelings~ Kudos are also greatly appreciated!
> 
> Until next time? In the same au? lol
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/markeuhyuckie/status/1239041276454076417?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markeuhyuckie)


End file.
